diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Inheritance
Inheritance (Keishou, 継承) is episode 73 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The episode follows the storyline from chapter 227 to chapter 230 of the manga. Summary The third years find out that Kataoka's resigning after the Fall Tournament and wonders if there's something they can do. Yuuki later asks Kataoka's permission to have their retirement game be held sooner, wanting to teach their underclassmen all they have learned from him. The coach however, takes it as a request for a practice match with the current team and Yuuki accepts. Synopsis Kataoka trains his players hard making Miyuki deduce that something is off but thinks that no matter what's happening to the coaching staff, Kataoka is the coach they have. They should just have faith and go with the flow. Yuuki talks to President Oota about he and the other third years wanting to help the club. Kataoka enters the room and Yuuki asks a favor of him. At the field, the team is surprised to find their senpais at the dugout. Isashiki scolds them walking like turtles, Miyauchi asks the second years since when did they become big shots, while Ryosuke says they came to bully them. Back in the staff room, Yuuki asked for the retirement game of the third years be held sooner. Kataoka asks Yuuki the reason for the rush and Yuuki answers that they (the third-years) need to tell a message to their underclassmen. Kataoka takes it as a request for a practice match instead and Yuuki accepts in behalf of his co-third years, telling Kataoka that it's the only thing they can do for the team. Kataoka then agrees. Ochiai gets envious of the fact that Kataoka is well liked by his players, for almost none of the players from the team he previously coached showed up to him after they retired. In the scrimmage, Miyuki is left in-charge of the current team while Chris coach the third years. Kataoka becomes the umpire. Isashiki warns his underclassmen not to slack off as they'll be going all out against them. Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi gets fired up. Miyauchi and Tanba form a battery for the third year team and successfully hold their underclassmen scoreless at the top of first inning. At the bottom of the first, Kasunoki Fumiya is the lead-off batter. he is impressed with Furuya's pitch but is not as fast as he expected. He hits but is out. Ryosuke notice Furuya pace himself but battles the freshman with fouls at-bat, ending in a walk. Furuya throws a floating pitch at Isashiki and the third year intentionally hits, saying he's always wanted to smack away Furuya's high ball. With one out and runnners on second and third, Yuuki is next to bat. Furuya throws a splitter and Yuuki swings but miss. He throws another splitter, then another but Yuuki hits the pitch to the centerfield. Tojou picks up the ball and throws to third impressing Isashiki. The third years finish with two runs at the end of the first. Category:Anime Category:Episodes